Avatar 2 the other five
by Wolfkingkhan
Summary: The humans will be back. and the Navi will have to prepare for them and perhaps accept the aid of humans that wish be free of a increasingly controlling earth government. But the Navi are not alone on Pandora for after all if the humans brought about the rise of the sixth Tourak Makto then who brought about the other 5? please write reviews my email is
1. Chapter 1

(note to the reader i am going to be taking alien animals from many different functional universes and this is my first piece so please do not judge my work to harshly) this shall be a very long fanfic. I do not own Avatar or any of the star wars creatures old republic creatures

Professor Malak, a man who appeared to be in his early fifties, read over the report on the ship's computer

_Latest planetary survey of moon Panodra: first report made 12 years ago when first ship landed_

_Pandora orbits gas giant _**Polyphemus** _ and is approximately three times earth size_

_Home to roughly six billion sentient divided into five species_

_The Navi make up two billion of those sentient beings . The rest are divided evenly among the Tugars , Mymerions, Toshan, and Bluaden. The moon could easily substation population five times this number, it is suspected planetary intelligence known as eye to be responsible for keeping numbers to this manageable level. recently he RDA was forced off the planet after they launched a failed assault on two thousand Navi warriors. surveillance of the area latter revealed the the graves of some 500 Navi. The RDA reports the loss of all 300 marines engaged in the battle._

He turned away form the report. It had been at a year months since his source in the RDA told him of their withdrawal from pandora. Upon hearing of this he sent a ship to set up a preliminary base follow latter by his three private ISV's each crewed by one thousand men, each with his own avatar, paid for out of Professor Malak's personal account. Money was not an issue with him what with being on of the richest people in all the colonized human worlds. He also brought enough food and materials to last a decade. Theses three ships were of a design not yet on the market and he preferred to keep it that way for now. fastest ship on the market couldn't get from Earth to Pandora in less then four years. When the time was right he would make a killing selling the engine design. It had taken him only two months to reach the moon. There was a voice over his comset. " sir we have finished setting up the base. its doubtful any of the locals shall find it." Malak touched the computer screen and he was shown a map of mountains in the eastern hemisphere. a little red dot appeared. he touched his earpiece "Prep all personal and materials for immediate transport and prep my private shuttle"

Three hours latter his shuttle landed he put on his exo mask as he walked towards the facility. alla round him men, avatars and machinery were at work off loading materials and heading towards the main entrance. the base itself was inside a hollowed out mountain. upon entering the base he removed his mask and breathed in the earth like atmosphere. two guards in matching grey camoflauched garb flanked him as he headed to the main operations room. rows of consoles and computers were manned by technicians . and man in his forties was examining the main screen on the wall in front of him. Malak cleared his throat. the man turned around and saluted hurriedly " The offloading should be done in less then thirty minuets sir" he said. Malak nodded " Excellent Mr. Axler. and you are sure the residents at Hell's gate will be unable to detect us durein our stay." Axler nodded. "Our ships have moved behind the gas giant and we have employed your devices to essentially render our transmissions and aircraft invisible to communications array and senscorts. although i believe it is overkill i doubt even without he aid of the scientists who defected that the primitives could scan for vessels i must ask how you acquired such devices. " Malak smiled " these i built but did not design. you need not concern tour self as fir where there blue prints come from. Is my lab ready?" "Inddeed it is sir " Excellent now if you excuse me" A tech icnian suddenly spoke up " Sirs you better have a look at this ." Malak and Axler walked obvert to the technician. "What is it?" Axler said. The technician pulled up the immage of a ship on his screen. " Its the ISV Rutledge from the Alsar colony" The Alsar colony was a world practically independent of the earth government and home to three billion people, it was also the leader of a seven world alliance that opposed earth rule, recently tensions had been rising between earth and the fringe alliance as it was called. The colony itself was only two months travel from pandora by commercial ships. " It should arrive with in three weeks time sirs" Malak narrowed his eyes. "comander Axler i want you to monitor their transmissions. I shall expect a situation report to be on my desk tomorrow morning." with that Malak walked off towards his lab. upon reaching its entrance he motioned to his two body guards "you may go". inside his lab imitating on a throne like chair was his master. The master appeared to be nothing more then a sixteen year old boy dressed in a immaculate suite sipping champaign, but malak knew he was far older then he appeared. perhaps older then the entire human race. It was this being who had helped Malak ammass his fortune, who has passed down knowledge of technologies and bio engineering that helped start the avatar project. Malak bowed " the base itself should be fully operational in under thirty minuets." the boy did not look at him and mearly continued to savor his champaign " Soon my friend we shall take our first step torwrds accomplishing my vengeance upon my sister." The voice that spoke was full of laughter but made Malak shiver for their was something very sinister buried beneath it " But that is just the beginning my friend. so much is about to happen here, so very much."

1month latter

Jake laid his head back and sighed Neytiri's naked body lay atop of him. They had both exhausted themselves after a fresh bout of love making. Jake was learning just how aggressive Navi females were when matting, especially when in heat. "ohh my Jake" Neytiri moaned .Jake stroked her head as it nuzzled his neck. They remained on the ground like that for several mineuts before putting back on their few articles of clothing and mounting their Ikran's to return to the new hometree with their successful hunt's bounty. Three hexenpads were strapped to each ikran. Jake was always amazed by the beauty he saw when ever he flew over the the forrest. it did not take them long to reach the new home tree of the Omaticya. another party of hunters joined them in the sky and gave shouts of greeting. While in the air he noted the people seemed to be gathered around a single naive. upon setting down at the base of the tree Jmpok, one of Jake's head warriors approached them. " I see you jake Sully. am glad to see your hunt was a success **olo'****eyk****tan" **Jake nodded, " i trust all is well" jake observed the mass of people heading in his direction " It is, but we have guests from clan Tipani and one of them is none other then the first voice of Eywa himself." Navi beliefs were still not one of jakes strong points but he knew that throughout the Navi's long history t the first voice of eye was almost as important a figure as the Toruk Makto. three men stepped out from the crowd accompanied by two women, one of whom looked ancient. At that moment Moat appeared and greeted jake before turning to the old women " Sanume i see you" the old women nodded " I am glad top see you again my old friend" Sanume turned to Neytiri " i remember when you were just a small girl and now look at you. it makes me fell my years more heavily but fill my heart with joy to see the women you have become, and this must be your mate The Toruk Makto" she bowed before Jake who returned it " the honor is mine" he said. Sanume motioned to her companions " allow me to introduce my escort". She beckoned to the young women with black and yellow face paint first, "This is Amanti", she then turned to a man dressed in a viper wolf skin, " Tanjala" Next was a man who looked like a body builder " Beydaamou" the last man approached jake with an out streched hand and said in english " Im Able Ryder, the first voice". Neytiri and Jake were both stunned. " You are a dream walker?" Neytiri uttered. Able Ryder smiled, "Used to be, but like Jake what you see is all ive got now." Able Ryder quickly explained how he came to Pandora, learned the truth about the RDA and came to fight for clan Tipani and have his conscious tranferd to his Avatar. " Both the Toruk Makto and the first voice being former dream walkers surely can not be a coincidence?" Moat questioned Sanume. "My thoughts exactly, which brings me to why I am here. Both ABle Ryder and i have had a vision. the spirits of ancient Navi summon both The first voice and The Toruk Makto to the well of souls to speak with Eywa." A year ago Jake would have dismissed all such notion of goddesses and spirits as silly superstition , but after having experienced the grace of Eywa and traveling through her into his new body he developed a health respects for things of an esoteric nature. " I am ready to leave whenever you are" Jake replied finales shaking Able Ryders hand. " good then i suggest we leave in the morning id like to grab some grub and rest. "

The last shuttle from the Alsar ship, the open conatining the drivers and their Avatars departed for the surface of the planet. the drivers had enter their avatars in orbit. Mellona gritted her fangs as the shuttle buckled. " God i hate these fucking things." The man sitting across from her, Geronimo smiled. " don't worry you will get used to it" "God i sure hope not" The man sitting next to Geronimo offered her some sort of gum , " here" he said " chew on this, it will help to settle your stomach." Mellona took the gum eyeing it sucpisously before chewing on it. I tasted very bland but sure enough the unpleasant sensation in her stomach began to dissipate, the man who offered her the gum was known as Ganta Kurosaki. Ganta stretched his arm across Geronimo to offer some to the man sitting on the other side of him. knowing full well that kane had some. " You want any Kane" the man named Kane shook his head. The others were always impressed with how much Kane and his avatar looked alike, the similarity was only deepend by the serious face he always seemed to ware. Kane was a colonel in the Alsaren military and former 1st reckon back on earth. Geranimo and Ganta as well as every other military unit on this mission all answered to him. Mellona was infact the only one on the shuttle who did not answer directly to him, being a civilian diplomat and scientist assigned to the mission along with her father ambassador Alexis. Samantha, another soldier took the gum straight from Gantas hand. " don't mind if i do" There was a sudden thump signalling that the shuttle had landed adt the base. Kane stood up " alright people, double time". They all marched out in an orderly fashion. "Holy shit" uttered Samantha, taken back by the sheer beauty of the forrest the base was located in. " its a paradise" MEllona said whimsically. KAne looked at them both a smirk on his face, " yeah a paradise that will kill you first chance it gets."

Able rider, and jake reached the well of souls before sundown. attaching their queues to the flower like tendrils of the tree the two pairs of eyes glazed over. They found themselves standing in a white room, " well, this was not what i expected" the white room suddenly transformed into vast lush bungle and ion its center was small human women wearing a kimono. " greetings i am Eywa. probably not what you expected me to look like. I take whatever form pleases me the most" Both jake and able rider bowed respectively. "I have summoned you two, my champions to give you a warning. the Navi are not my only children, and now a great ancient power has come to Pandora and is even now corrupting many of my other children and even some of the Navi to its ways. in four years you must defeat this power for in five years another challenge shall arrive." Jake knew it was as he feared " the humans" Eywa nodded " you always knew they would be back. they are even here now, but some come as friends and you will need them if you are to defat the others that come. If you two can unite pandora in four year, i shall bestow boons upon my people to help them defeat the humans, but pandora must be united other wise these gifts could be misused to subject my peoples, and That shall only strain relations between my children. now go" The two of them emerged from their trance.

" very strange Jake sully" Moat said as they gathered round a council fire a day latter. Beydamou spoke " did Eywa say nothing more" JAke shook his head. Their was a shriek and an ikran came down from the night sky. Gaurds approached the rider as he dismoated after a brief conversation the guards brought the manna before the council fire. Jake was surprised top see that it was a Navi wearing some pants and a shirt made form animal skins. "Toruk makto, my name Tchuock i come for the Chriuoga tribe far to the north and have come to report the sighting of humans. my **olo'****eyk****tan Senjun, **requests you to come with all haste and any warriors you can muster. He primarily would like you to come to ask for council but feels it is better to be prepared for the worse." "You may tell him, that i shall come as swiftly as the winds shall carry me."

JAke replied. Beydaamou smiled as he lifted his large axe. "Time to smash some Tawtue skulls" Able Ryder stood up. " I think i should come with you Jake. ill bring big b and Amanti along with me" Jake nodded his head " Good ill have Norm and Neytiri come along as well." Jake knew that Hells gate radar system was undergoing some diagnostics and figured that was why the ship hadn't been picked up,

When Norm Spellmen returned from his huntJake explained everything that had happened. Norm had gone through the eye of Eywa about two weeks after Jake had and was fully accepted as a member of the tribe. As Norm was preparing his gear Ninat came to see him. she was a shapely young Navi women who Norm was always finding excuses to be near to. " Ninat what is it" " I wanted to give you something" in her hand she held a necklace of stones. " This is a charm to keep you safe from danger" Norm Smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Im sure ill be fine" without warning Ninat leaned forward and softly kissed him on the lips. Norm was stunned. "That was to give you incentive to return to me, my Norm" " Ninat I…." " do not speak my Norm, but know this. I have chosen you as my own and will fight any other female who tries to take you from me." With that she turned and walked away, giving norm a full view of the sensual sway of her hips and ass. Norm just stood there.

Geronimo hefted his gun. the beast, whatever it had been stomped away throughout the woods in the other direction. he breathed a sigh of relief. Despite the danger he felt strangely drawn to this environment, he wondered for a moment if this was what his ancestors had felt when they gazed upon their prairie home. Geronimpo, like his namesake was one the last Apaches. there was some sioux in him as well as well as a bit of Cheyenne. As a boy he would listen to tales from his grandfather about the old ways. As a man he proved to be a expert in hand to hand combat, Apache knife fighting techniques still being taught in the military , specializing in using a long knife combined with a hand held hatchet he like to call a had some specially made for his avatar as well. he felt a sudden pressure on his tail. he turned around a an scowled at Ganta who mearly shrugged his shoulders apologetically. Ganta also had his own personal weapon strapped to his back, a large Katana. " this is simply amazing" Mellona whispered as she observed a sample she had collected form the soil. The patrol had set out form the base about three hours ago in a valkeriy shuttle. Kane had decided to lead the patrol. Always enjoying time out in the field as opposed to being stuck in an office signing orders. he heard a twig snap. raiseing his hand he gave the signal for Mellona and his three squad mates to form up. Suddenly almost as if from everywhere at once, the forest exslpoeded. Three dozen Navi warriors merged pointing their weapons at the avatars. they were armed with bowas and arrows, cross bows, spears and and a varied assortment of knives, axes, Tomawahks, cleavers, clubs, machetes, and even some short swords made form the easily obtainab and strong metals found close to the surface of Pandora. Mellona raised her hands, speaking in Navi, which the entire squads was well versed in, "We mean you no harm" The Navi laughed. Samantha raised her rifle to her shoulder. " i don't think there buying it." The squad noticed that all of the naive seemed to wear more clothes then just a simple loincloth. One of the Navi finally spoke " All you sky people know to do is to cause harm, you brought sorrow to well over a dozen clans to the south." Kane motioned for Samantha to lower her rifle before facing the Navi and speaking. " We are not the same as those who have come before we come only to talk of peace" The naive who spoke bared his fangs in evident anger. "Different sky people? What nonsense is this?" Another Navi spoke up, " What if they are telling the truth, Surely just as we are divided into different clans and tribes the Tawu are as well? The Olo'ektan must decide this matter." After discussing the matter amongst themselves the Navi turned once agin to the intruders. " you shall come with us." Surrounded on all sides The squad was lead by the Navi to a home tree. Just out side the Home tree was a gathering of some kind, Several chieftains were standing before a fire. people gathered round to see the strangely dressed dream walkers and to gawk at their guns. The lead Navi bowed his head slighly to assembled chiefs,s " I have brought the dream walkers" Mellona stepped forward and gave the traditional Navi greeting. It was clear that most of the Navi were not expecting this. One of the Navi smiled before speaking in english. "It is nice to find someone so well mannered" Kane And the others looked at each other in puzzlement. "and who might you be" " Jake sully" Kane smiled, "So you're the one who led the uprising that knocked the RDA off this world"" That would indeed be me, but now i as well s my fellow chieftains are most curious as to why you are here" Melona cleared her throat,"We are members of the Fringe Alliance, we have come to discuss a possi-" an arrow struck one of the warriors guarding the chieftains. a women screamed in terror and everyone was taken back, some cried out in alarm. the arrow was quickly followed by a brief volley of them that brought down more of the Navi. some one yelled "Blauden!" Jake looked up to see a wave of what looked to him like Bipedal Hyenas. They came whoopping and hollering brandishing weapons of every sort. another arrow landed at the feet of Ganta who raised his automatic rifle and gave out a burst that dropped the archer. Geronimo exushted his first clip in killing five of the intruders and just as he was about to put in a fresh clip when a cleaver knocked the wean from his hand. The snarling Blauden took a swing at his midriff but Geronimo leapt back and withdrew his long knife and tomahawk. Deflecting another blow Geronimo Brought the blade of his tomahawk down on the head of the Blauden killing him instantly. Another enemy charged screaming and holding a war club over his head. Geronimo through his infix and it went deep into the warriors chest. he pulled out another long bladed knife but as he looked to where his gun had fallen he was frustrated to see it had gone. all around him Navi and Blauden were battling. Beydaamou was laughing as he carved path of destruction through his enemies even decapitating a few. jake sully was wielding a tomahawk and a short club with deadly proficiency. with yet another warrior charging him Geronimo gave up on finding his gun for the moment and instead went to his delay work with the weapons in hand. Kane and Ganta had released a surprisingly devestateign abridge on the archers killing atleast 20 of them. Neytiri and other naive archers and crossbow men fired from the branches of the Home tree with deadly accuracy. A bolo took the gun form Ganta's hand. Gand turned to see atlas a dozen Blauden charging him taking out his katana he moved into the attacking force. time seemed to slow for him and his moves became one in reach, slash across stomach, second deception, third black incoming blow kick back and cut diagonally down body. fourth another slash to groin. fifth turn and reverse stab into heart, sixth slash across throat . And so it went until all of his enemies lay dead. the Navi were proving to be the better fighters and despite the lament of surprise were making short work of the attacking Blauden. Melona had been hiding inside the base of the home tree with the other noncombatants fro most of the battle until a to struggling warriors copulated inside the home tree Navi warrior with a spear was knocked to the ground, his opponent appoint to finish him off until melee picked up the warriors spear and ran the Blauden through. She stood there shaking, for several long minuets.'iive just killed some one' she kept saying to herself over and over in her head finally she let go of the spear slowly moving away and going into a corner. not long after that Blauden broke and ran through the forest away from the avenging Navi. Roughly 100 Navi lay dead and over 5 times that number of Blauden.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

(sorry this chapter is a little short)

see page for immage and names of new animals I am includeing and please review

Exerpt from the journals of Avatar driver Professor Archer Trevor.

" _we humans have only just begun to scartch the surface in our attempts to exsplore pandora. Original scans indicated that it was slighly smaller then earth, however it was later discovered that their was a slight computeing glitch and 6 more scans all conformed the moon to be atleast thrice the size of earth there fore classifying it as a planet but it is a sattelite of Pomeathus and its largest one at that. After discovery drones and satelites spent years mapping a fraction of pandora divided into 73 regions which were home to some 1000 different tribes. However we now very liitle of all except a hanful of tribes the Omaticaya and the 11 other tribes in the Taronttxar and Kxusanga Ayskxe regions that joined together in the battle against RDA at the tree of souls. Still these 73 regions are actually amongst the mosts parly poplated with only 3,000,000 Navi in this entire portion of Pandora. Meaning that each one of those regions only has a Navi population of 41, remaing 700 regions of the planets have had Navi populations as high as 300,000 and never below 200,000. The Navi outside the 73 regions, dubbed by many as the The lands of the Last Shadow due to the large leanoptryx population, are much more aggressive and have to compete with not only other Navi but also other Sentient species as well. I have sent the last year traveling Pandora and speaking with the tribes both in and outside The Last shadow lands. It would seem that The Torouk makto legend is unique to these 73 regions. The very reason the Toruok Makto became necessary was to give the tribes of the Shadow lands a rallying point to fend off frequent hostile incursion, although from what I have gathered there were no large scale invasions into the territory for the last 100 years before the arrival of humans. Navi from outside tribes do not aknwoledge The Toruok Makto as Eywa's chosen and instead each 100 regions claims its own legend of a great beast rider to whom the tribes would submit and these legends even overlap with that of the other races; Rancor Makto, Krayt Makto which is also followed by all Toshan, Rareaindev Makto which is also followed by all Blauden, Txampayten Makto which also is revered by the Mymerions,Roark Makto,Kohaku Makto is also revered by Tugar, and Wampa Makto. _

Chapter 2

Kane helped Tchuock hoist a Blauden body into a hastily dug pit. There were about 6 such pits all filled with Txukx Paoyang oil, a sort of Pandoren whale hunted by many island tribes who used and traded its oil and blubber. He could still hear the lamentations of the family a friends of those Navi who had died. 2 of the other pits had already been lit and the scent of burning flesh hung heavy in the air the fallen Navi were all given burial around the hometree. Two Navi women were comforting Mellona who seemed to be in shock after making her fist kill. Kane wasn't surprised, In his opinion only one type of person did not experience some numbness after killing someone for the first time, a Sociopath. Kane himself could remembered the first man he killed. He had almost thrown up. Tchuock who was helping kane dump the bodies nodded towards Melona " Your friend seems very shaken by the ordeal. I take it, it was her first kill?"

Kane nodded his head, " She's tougher then she looks though. She will eventually snap out of it."

"I hope so," the warrior replied " I owe her my life and would hate to have her devastated by saving mine".

Once the last pit had been lit and rites for the honorable dead had been preformed the council of Olo'eyktan's reconvened. Abyle ryder winced as Amanti sewed closed a small gash on his arm. Amanti scolded him good naturedly. " your acting like a small child, hold still." Senjun adressed Kane " I thank you dream walkers for your aid. Even without your weapons that spit fire you have proven yourselves skilled warriors. Know that you have earned the thanks and respect of the Chriuoga. Now please tell us why you have come to our home." " We come form a different …. tribe then that of the humans who attacked your world just a few years ago. We are called the Fringe alliance and lately hostilities have been brewing between the Earth Commonwealth and our people."

Jake nodded in understanding. Before he had left Earth the news was frequently giving updates on the relationship between the two factions. Tensions had cooled down at least temporarily before he left but the resentment the Fringe coloneis felt over earth domination in the commonwealth government was always simmering just bellow the surface. Kane continued "They demand to much of our worlds which are also rich in the metal called Unubtainium. So Our leader have decided that if they should continue to make these demands we should prepare for war. We have come here to research the plant and animal life here hopeing to develop medicines for our warriors and learn whatever else we can from this world. We also came to arm you." this last statement took several of the Olo'eyktan's by surprise and they looked at Jake and Able Ryder quizzically. Finally one of the Olo'eyktans spoke.

"So you have come to drag us into your war?"

"Weve come to prepare you for the inevitable" Kane replied. Another Cheiftain spoke up

"And how do we know that your enemies shall come back to attack us, how do we know this isn't just some Tawtu trick?"

" I dont believe this is a trick" Jake said, drawing the attention of the other cheifs. " Both the First voice and I have had a vision form Eywa warning of hostile sky people, some of which are already here but their true force will not appear for years. She also told us that some would come to offer us aid and that it is our duty to unite Pandora in order to receive her gifts to resist this invasion". The Chieftains were all temporarily silenced by this, however the news quickly had them speaking amongst themselves. After a while they turned back to Kane "What assistance do you intend to offer?"


End file.
